


Belfalas Rim

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [24]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s high time they got someone who could smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belfalas Rim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jaeger Pilots of Rohan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26259) by Come-Chaos. 



> I want it to go on record that I can’t resist the pull of LotR modern-ish AUs, and also that I’m shamelessly mixing movies and book canon (also a bit of _The Hobbit_ thrown in there, too)
> 
> I used two maps as a reference, in case you’d like to check the locations, [here](http://blog.lefigaro.fr/hightech/middle-earth-map.jpg) and [there](http://www.dipwiki.com/images/5/57/Midearth.gif).

“And who are those guys?”

 

 

Eowyn follows her brother’s gaze to the railing near the ceiling and gives the two newcomers a quick once over.

They have the same strong jaw, the same shade of hair, and more or less the same eye color, but one of them definitely looks older and bulkier than the other. Maybe they’re siblings, too. It would be kind of nice, as sibling copilots aren’t that common in the ranks anymore -they were, at the start of the Jaeger project, but the higher authorities discouraged them when families started protesting losing two children at the same time when a Jaeger went down was too much.

Now Eowyn and her brother are among the last siblings pilots, aside from the two Dwarves who pilot the  _Arkenstone_  up in the Gulf of Lhûn, and those elven twins in the Ice bay of Forochel with their _Peredhil_.

 

Other than their three teams, piloting amongst kin isn’t really done anymore, which makes the newbies’ appearance even more surprising.

 

 

“New recruits,” Hama tells them, “Gondor’s new president decided it would be a good idea to relaunch  _White Tree_.”

“And to give it a good polish, too,” Eomer says with a nod to the two men’s brand new pilot suits, “I didn’t know they had that kind of money left after their war against Mordor.”

“They made peace with them,” Hama shrugs, “Apparently sending Jaeger pilots is a joint effort… Boromir and Faramir are from Gondor though, born and bred in Minas Tirith. They both served in the war,” he adds when he sees Eomer’s mouth open, “They’re not rookies.”

 

 

Eowyn nods just as the Gondorian pilots reach the last of the stairs, then walks to the younger of them with her hand extended:

 

 

“Welcome to Dol Amroth,” she tells him, “I’m Eowyn, and this is my brother Eomer. We’re the  _Eorlingas_  pilots.”

“Pleased to meet you,” the other answers with a smile, “I’m Faramir, and he’s Boromir. I guess I don’t have to tell you which Jaeger we’re here for,” he concludes with a gesture to the white tree on his breastplate.

 

Boromir only nods at her, then goes on looking around like a hawk -she wonders if he was like this before serving in Mordor, or his apparent mistrust is a product of the war… perhaps it’s a bit of both. Still, his lack of response makes Eowyn fidget in her own suit, play with her helmet for a second while she searches for something to say, until Eomer’s rings cling against the shoulder of her suit:

 

 

“Hama says Gandalf and Radagast have something new for us. Might want to come down and see this.”

“Of course,” she nods, then turns back to Faramir: “I’ll… see you around, then.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Faramir answers with a grin.

 

 

Eowyn hears the sound of a slap and Faramir’s pained ‘ow’ but can’t quite make out the words in his brother’s voice as she lets Eomer drag her toward the research labs, muttering something about how he hopes they haven’t managed to turn their lab into a bloody smoking lounge this time around.

 

 

They hear crew members taking bets on whether or not the Gondorian siblings are going to catch up with  _Eorlingas_ ’ count and smiles.

Competition has been lacking since Legolas and Gimli pulled back to Forochel, and she’s glad there’s someone she’ll be able to joke with again soon.

 

 

(Eomer looks at her like she’s grown a second head when she tells him Faramir sounds nice enough.)


End file.
